Hello Goodbye
by poakkis
Summary: Love isn't simple, everyone knows that much. Sometimes it makes you think, why do people love then? What good is it to love someone if you just end up losing them? KiriharaOC, minor pairings listed inside.
1. Hello Goodbye

Yes, I'm not dead people! This is some old thing I wrote loooong time ago, so I decided to make a few changes to the original version and post it up since I have nothing else to post for now! This is yet another OC fic. Yep, I really like to write OC fics :)

Graaaahhh I know I should be making that essay for Finnish class now...but...I don't feel like doing it...plus I have a flu and a headache. So why am I on the computer then? I don't know -.-"

So, here goes yet another angsty thingy! Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: angst, death, cursing, mentions of Sweet Pair, Platinum Pair and SanadaYukimura, KiriharaOC

'thinking'

"talking"

The Italics are flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, obviously...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello Goodbye

Rikkai vs Seigaku, doubles 2. This was some merciless game, played by Yanagi-Kirihara pair and Inui-Kaidoh pair. You didn't usually see a match this harsh, not by junior high students.

Niou observed quietly as their junior ace turned into a pure devil after getting hit in the face by one of Kaidoh's returns. Kirihara was all bloody, his nose was probably broken, and he just laughed like a maniac, attacking Inui continuously.

As the referee called the game score and a break, Niou heard a familiar voice behind him: "Haru-nii? How's the match going?"

Niou turned to face a short girl in a light blue sundress, wearing a summer hat with a light blue ribbon. She had short, bluish-grey hair that reached barely below her jaw and green eyes. She looked somewhat pale, but Niou knew better than to start fussing about it. Instead, he half-smirked half-smiled and raised his hand a little.

"Yo, Miharu! We already won one match, two more and we'll be the champions again this year!"

"That's great, Haru-nii!" The small girl, Miharu beamed at her brother.

"Aah, Miharu-chan. Did you come to cheer us on?" Yukimura smiled at his kohai.

"Good afternoon, Yukimura-buchou. I don't know if I can do much, but I'll try my best!" Miharu smiled.

"You don't have to force yourself. Just sit and watch" Sanada half-ordered.

Miharu nodded and let Niou lead her to sit with the regulars. She sat next to Yagyuu, who greeted her politely and asked how she was doing.

"I'm fine, thank you Yagyuu-senpai. It's the same as always."

As the match was about to continue, Miharu nudged her brother.

"Haru-nii, where's Akaya-senpai? I don't see him."

Niou blinked. "Eh? He's right there" he said and pointed to the court.

Miharu turned her gaze and tensed upon seeing the devil-Kirihara. "Is that…is that really Akaya-senpai?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Whaat? Miharu-chan, don't tell me you don't know about Akaya's play style!" Marui looked at her as if she had just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Actually, she doesn't know. You know, she rarely comes to school and we never let him play like that with us. We never told her" Niou stated. "Geez, you're stupid Marui."

"Am not!" and so, those two started to fight over that while Miharu's gaze was glued to her senpai.

'No…this isn't the senpai I know! Sure, he's a little devilish sometimes, but this…'

Another pained shout rang throughout the stadium. Tears started to slowly form in Miharu's eyes.

"_Miharu, these are my team mates. Guys, this is my little sister Miharu. You better keep your hands off of her, brattling, or I'll have your head!"_

"_Why are you looking at me? I wouldn't hurt Niou-senpai's sister! I want to live a little longer, thank you very much!"_

She could still remember that time, the first time she met them. She had to go with her brother to the team's training camp, since no one was home to watch over her. She had become a part of them pretty easily.

"_Watch this, Miharu! Today I'll be sure to beat Niou-senpai!"_

"_Yeah right, I'd like to see you try, brattling."_

"_What did you say?!"_

In the end, Kirihara had still lost.

"_Tough luck, brattling. I won…again" Niou smirked._

"_Damn! I'll get you next time!"_

'His eyes were so full of determination at that time. But now…' Miharu watched the devil. 'He scares me…that isn't the senpai I know.'

_She was crying. The boys in her class had stolen her pencil case and wouldn't give it back._

"_Give it back!" she tried to reach for it, but being such a small 8-year-old, she couldn't even touch it. _

"_No way!" the boys laughed._

"_It was a gift from Haru-nii! You have to give it back!"_

"_Don't wanna! Your brother doesn't scare us, Niou!" they laughed._

"_You guys shouldn't steal my job, you know."_

"_Who is it?"_

_The 9-year-old Kirihara was leaning on the wall. He looked pretty pissed. "It's my job to cause problems here" he stated and pushed himself off the wall._

"_Hey! You're that Kirihara, the problem kid of the school!"_

"_Thanks for stating the obvious" Kirihara rolled his eyes._

"_Wanna fight?" the toughest bully asked and raised his fists._

"_Fine."_

_In a matter of seconds, the bullies were running away. Kirihara looked at the blue pencil case on the ground, then at Miharu._

"_This yours?" he asked as he picked it up._

"_Y-y-y-yes, Kirihara-senpai!" she stuttered, and anyone could tell that she was scared._

_His face became annoyed again. "You know, I don't hit girls. You don't have to be so afraid."_

"_Y-yes, sorry" she muttered._

_Kirihara inspected the case for a while, then asked: "Hey, you! Who gave this to you?"_

"_M-my brother, Niou Masaharu."_

_He blinked. "You're Niou-senpai's little sister? Never knew you existed."_

_She turned beet red. "I-I'm often absent and Haru-nii doesn't really talk about me."_

"_Here" he said and threw the case to her. "Niou-senpai would kill me if he knew I took something yours."_

"_T-thank you very much, Kirihara-senpai" she bowed._

"_Idiot" he said coldly and started to walk away. "I would've stolen that if you weren't Niou-senpai's sister."_

'At that time, I thought Akaya-senpai was helping me. I still believe so. He doesn't remember anymore though.'

Kirihara was beating the hell out of Seigaku, literally. The blood was everywhere.

"He scares me…" Miharu mumbled, getting closer to her brother who just stared at her confused.

"I'm scared of Akaya-senpai…he isn-" she started coughing suddenly and put her hand over her mouth. She coughed hard and Niou rubbed her back gently. Suddenly, she grasped her chest and started trembling. Niou saw blood in the corners of her mouth as she gasped for air.

'It's an attack!' he panicked.

Miharu took one sharp breath and collapsed. Niou caught her just in time, his eyes widened in horror. "Call the ambulance! Miharu has an attack!"

* * *

The match had just ended, and Kirihara and everyone were ready to celebrate when they heard Niou's panicked shouting.

Kirihara turned towards the voice and he felt his own heart skip a beat.

"Miharu…Miharu!" he quickly ran over with the worried Yanagi in tow. Kirihara made his way through the mass of people around her and kneeled beside her.

Miharu was paler than ever, as if she was dead. Her breathing ragged as Niou tried his best to keep her alive, talking to her quietly as the other regulars kept the curious people away.

"Miharu…" was all Kirihara could get out. His mind was in turmoil. He couldn't think clearly.

As the ambulance left with Miharu and Niou, the others were left behind to continue the matches. Seigaku had agreed to count singles 2 as a no-game, since they understood that Niou couldn't play with his sister in surgery. Especially Fuji, who was to play against Niou, understood how the Trickster was feeling. He was a big brother too, after all, and would die if something happened to Yuuta.

But waiting was the last thing in Kirihara's mind.

"Akaya? Where are you going?" Yukimura asked as he noticed the other boy running away.

"To the hospital, of course!" he turned to face his team.

"Akaya-kun, Niou-kun wanted us to stay here" Yagyuu politely stated.

"You think I care?! I'm worried sick about Miharu and you think I would just sit here and wait?!" Kirihara shouted, but stopped as Sanada came and slapped him across the face.

"You think we're not worried? Don't act like a selfish little brat" he said harshly.

Kirihara held his hurting cheek and glared at his vice-captain.

"Akaya, we're all worried, but she'll be just fine. She's Niou's sister, after all" Jackal said.

"We'll go after we win, as soon as possible" Marui promised.

"I don't want to wait! I want to go now! I-" he was cut off as Yukimura slapped him.

Everyone was shocked silent.

"Yukimura…" Sanada muttered. It was the first time they ever saw Yukimura slap someone.

"Akaya, you must learn to listen. We'll go after we receive the medals, understood?" Yukimura was so serious it was scary.

"…yes, buchou" Kirihara muttered, defeated.

* * *

Niou was sitting outside the operation room, staring at his hands. He was worried. He had callen their parents but they didn't answer the phone. Probably some business stuff again…

"Miharu…don't you dare die now. I'll never forgive you if you do" he mumbled to the door in front of him and closed his eyes as memories came flashing back to him.

"_Look, Masaharu! This is your little sister" his mother beamed and held the little baby for him to see._

"_Sister? I wanted a brother" little Niou frowned._

"_Isn't she cute?" his mother tried to catch his interest._

_Niou took the baby to his lap as he sat on his mother's hospital bed. The little thing didn't even open its eyes to look at him. For a moment he considered dropping the baby, but the thought vanished as soon as she took a hold of his finger._

_Niou looked at the baby in his arms, and it slowly opened its eyes. She looked at him straight in his bluish eyes with her own blue ones. She looked at him for a while and then made a sound and tightened her hold on his index finger. Niou was totally lost._

"_Aww, she likes you already, Masaharu" his mother smiled happily._

"_Really?" Niou asked and looked at the baby. Was it smiling? Niou smiled at his sister and brought her closer._

"_I like her."_

'Sometimes you were so annoying and loud that I really thought about silencing you, but somehow you just ended up calming me down with your touch and smiles. I just couldn't hurt you.'

"_Haru-nii!" a little girl stumbled into his room._

"_What is it Miharu?" he asked, not moving his gaze away from the computer screen._

"_Momma wants Haru-nii down" little Miharu beamed._

"_Can't. Playing" he answered as he killed yet another monster._

"_But momma said-"_

"_I told you I'm busy!"_

"_Haru-nii…sorYAAAAAA!" she suddenly shrieked in pain and fell on the floor._

"_Miharu!" he rushed over and bent down._

_Miharu was grasping her chest and crying. She whimpered: "It hurts, it hurts, momma" all over again._

"_Mom! Something's wrong with Miharu!" he yelled as their mother came running upstairs. _

"_Dear, call the ambulance!" she shouted and bent down. "Miharu, Miharu-sweetie, it is mommy. Help's coming, hang on for a while okay?" her voice was shaking._

_It was the first time in his life that he felt helpless._

'It was the first time you had an attack. I was so afraid that I'd lose you. Just like now…'

"_Look, Miharu" he grinned as he held up a package._

"_What is it, Haru-nii?" Miharu asked, sitting up on her hospital bed. It was her eighth birthday and she was hospitalised again._

"_A present, you dummy. Happy birthday" he kept grinning as he sat on the bed._

"_Thank you, Haru-nii!" she beamed and opened it, finding a pretty, blue pencil case with some pens and other necessary things._

"_Thought it would cheer you up a little" he shrugged._

"_Thank you so much Haru-nii! You're the best brother ever!" she hugged him as tight as she could._

"_No prob, Miharu. Hey, can I take an apple?"_

'What made you have such an attack now, of all times?' Niou thought. 'Were you stressed about something? But what could you be stressing about, during a tennis match you're watching? We were winning too…' Niou looked up as he heard running steps coming closer. He saw a panting group of boys approaching, Kirihara on the lead. They had silver medals hanging from their necks.

'Guess we didn't win after all' Niou thought.

"Niou-senpai, how's Miharu?" Kirihara panted as they reached him.

"She's in the surgery now, I don't know" he answered. Then an idea hit him.

'She was saying something about Akaya all the time. It must've shocked her pretty much to see him beating the hell out of his opponents…and now that I think of it, that might explain it all…"

"_Miharu! Dinner time!" he called. When there was no answer he climbed the stairs and was just about to knock on her door when he heard someone talking._

"_Miharu-chan, do you like someone?" one of Miharu's friends asked._

"_W-what are you talking about?" _

"_Aww, come on, you're blushing! Tell us!"_

'_Now this is something I want to hear' Niou thought and pressed his ear against the door carefully._

"_Well…"_

"_Do we know him? Is he older than us?"_

"_W-well, you know him, he's a regular on the tennis team."_

'_Interesting. Could it be Marui? He's quite popular…or maybe Yagyuu, or even Mura? Obviously not Sanada or brat-'_

"_It's Akaya-senpai…"_

"_WHAT?!?!?!" he burst into the room and the girls screamed in surprise. "Don't tell me you really like the brattling!"_

"_H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Haru-nii!" Miharu was all red._

"_Please say it's not true! Even Sanada would be a better brother-in-law than Akaya!" he shook her by her shoulders._

"_H-Haru-nii, stop! I feel sick!"_

_He stopped shaking her and she looked away shyly._

"_I really like Akaya-senpai, but I bet he wouldn't be interested in someone like me" she said._

"_Miharu…"_

"_Please, promise me you won't tell him!" Miharu looked at him with those begging eyes that he just couldn't resist._

"_Fine, I promise I'll never tell him."_

'So that's how it is…' Niou looked at Akaya, who had walked to the wall and slumped down on the floor next to the door of the operation room. He hugged his knees close to himself and looked a lot like a lost child.

"Does he even know how much Miharu-chan likes him?" Yukimura asked loud enough only for Niou to hear as he handed a medal to him.

Niou just shrugged. "Probably not, and it's better if we won't tell him. He deserves it for causing this" he muttered and went to sit next to the baby of the team.

Yukimura smiled. 'You really want him to realize, don't you Niou?'

Time couldn't have gone slower for the boys. They waited, and waited, and waited. Then finally, the door opened and a doctor came out, taking his gloves off and looking at the boys. "Are you relatives?" he asked.

"I am" Niou stood up. "How's my sister?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't you dare say she's dead!" Niou and Kirihara shouted.

"It's not that. Let me finish. We did everything we could but she won't wake up. The shock must've damaged her brain. Or she doesn't want to wake up."

"What are you saying?" Niou asked, irritated by the doctor.

"Simply, she's in coma."

Niou grabbed the doctor's cloak and pushed him against the wall. "You're lying. She isn't in coma. She can't be. Tell me she isn't."

"Niou, let go" Sanada ordered, but Niou pretended not to hear him.

"Tell me the truth!" he shook the doctor.

It took both Jackal and Marui's effort to get Niou away from the poor man. He was yelling and kicking.

"She will wake up! We made a promise! She promised, dammit!"

"_Haru-nii?"_

"_Don't scare me like that, Miharu. I thought you'd really die this time" he was relieved as his sister regained consciousness._

"_I'm sorry" Miharu apologised. _

_They sat in silence until Miharu smiled. "Let's make a promise!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I will never leave if you will never leave me. Let's promise each other that!"_

"_Idiot, of course I won't leave you."_

It was the first time the team saw Niou cry.

"She can't…just can't decide not to wake up!" he cried.

"Her condition isn't very good, but it's stable. However her heart will fail if she's separated from the machines. I'm sorry but she might never wake up again."

Niou fell on the floor crying his heart out. "Miharu…Miharu…" he kept repeating her name.

No one knew what to say or do, so they just stood there, quietly, not looking at each other. The air was heavy around them.

"Shit!" Kirihara suddenly yelled and hit his fists to the wall.

"Akaya…" Yukimura mumbled, a little shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Miharu you idiot! Why did you fall into coma?" Kirihara kept yelling and hitting the wall in his frustration.

"Don't you understand, Akaya?" Niou asked quietly from the floor. "You caused this."

"HUH?!" Everyone except Yukimura was confused.

"She was stressing because she saw you in your devil-mode. The stress caused her attack. Akaya, she's in a coma because of you!" Niou looked up to Kirihara, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about, senpai? Why me?" Akaya was as clueless as he could be.

"You're really blind, aren't you!?" Niou yelled and jumped up. "It's because she loves you, you damn idiot!"

Everything went silent. Kirihara was shocked, though everyone else was calm. They had noticed a long time ago.

"Loves…me…?" Kirihara blinked.

"God, Akaya how dense can you be?! Hell, she's loved you ever since she was freaking eight-years-old!" Niou shouted, but the poor hospital personnel were too scared to tell him to quiet down.

"Eight? But I met her just half a year ago…" Kirihara was very confused now.

"What?! Kirihara Akaya, you're officially the most stupid and dense human being ever to breathe on this planet! You almost stole her pencil case back then! She even introduced herself as my little sister!"

"But I-" Kirhara started protesting, but stopped when a certain memory came back to him. He remembered the shy look on the little girl's face and the flicker in her green eyes. He lowered his head and whispered: "I remember now."

"What?" Niou was finally starting to calm down.

"I remember it now. I remember it all. I'm sorry for causing this, for never noticing anything. I'm sorry" he apologised quietly, facing the floor.

"You know, if a simple sorry could solve everything, the world would be a hell of a better place to live in" Niou said.

Kirihara flinched as he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to meet his senpai's sad smile.

"I'm not blaming you, Akaya. At least you finally realised how she feels. Took you long enough though. And-" he said and started to walk away, "when she wakes up you'd better be there to answer her!"

Kirihara looked at his senpai's back, and muttered his answer under his breath.

"I will, Niou-senpai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did you like it? Part two will be up shortly, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, so please look forward to the end!

Now, if you would be a nice person and leave a little review, I would be very happy!


	2. Hello Goodbye part 2

Here's the second part of this two-shot! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello Goodbye

The door to the hospital opened and a man walked in. He saw a familiar nurse and greeted her.

"Oh, Kirihara-san! Where have you been? You haven't visited her in a while" she smiled.

"I had work to do, couldn't help it. Still the same room?"

"Yes, you know where to go."

He bowed his head a little and continued on his way. He entered the all too familiar room and looked at the bed. And there she was, his sleeping beauty.

Kirihara had no idea how could a persons body change while in coma, but hers did, even if it was only a little: she had grown about an inch taller, her chest had grown a little and her hair now reached all the way to her waist and was braided.

Kirihara took a chair and sat beside the bed. He reached his hand to stroke her hair a little.

"It's been already 10 years and you still refuse to wake up? Guess I scared you pretty badly back then, huh?" he smirked and leaned back on his chair.

"Things are going great for everyone. Marui-senpai and that sleepy dude, Akutagawa, are pretty serious with their relationship. Though I bet Marui-senpai's actually scared of his boyfriend's little ambushes!"

He laughed a little. "Mura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou…what can I say? It was always so obvious: fukubuchou took over the family dojo and Mura-buchou continued his tennis career. I still don't know what's going on between them, but there must be something for sure!

"Jackal just works and works. I hardly ever get to see him anymore! But I know he's doing just fine. He's Jackal after all!

"Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai are still going on, obviously. They're an official family now, you know! They adopted this little kid called Haku some time ago. He's three and such a brat, just like Niou-senpai! But I guess he has his good moments too, otherwise Niou-senpai would've already snapped his neck!" Kirihara laughed as he imagined Niou strangling the little boy.

"For me, my ambition never fades. I gave up tennis, to everyone's surprise, and became a doctor instead. Guess were my parents overjoyed when they heard! They never really liked tennis, I guess. Anyways, I haven't been able to come and see you because of all the work I have, our hospital really has a shortage of good doctors. I often have to work overtime, even though I specialize in heart related stuff. Guess why I decided to study that?" he took a small break before taking her hand.

"I did it for you, so once you woke up I wouldn't be helpless again. I could save you if something happened. I would've never even thought about becoming a doctor, but seeing you on that bed 10 years ago something just made me make that decision. I felt this funny feeling inside, though I couldn't understand it. Buchou said it was love, but of course I didn't believe it. However through the years I came accustomed to the idea. So…" he squeezed her hand nervously, hoping that no one was anywhere near the room.

"I love you…so much. So please, wake up Miharu!"

* * *

_It's dark and empty. I've felt hollow for so long. Or have I? I don't know anymore, and I can't remember why. And I don't know if I want to find out. I 'm scared to know why…_

_Is that…a voice? Is someone talking to me? It feels so familiar, as if I've heard it a long time ago…it's too blurry, I can't remember. It hurts, go away! _

_Miharu? Oh yeah, that's my name. Who's calling? I-It hurts...go away, you're hurting me! _

"Heh, that sounded so sappy! Niou-senpai would've killed me for being a coward and confessing while you can't even hear me. But I really don't have the guts to tell you face to face. Not after that…"

_What happened? What did you do? What did I do? Who are you?_

"I really am dense about these things, you know. It took me what, almost five years to realize you loved me, and Niou-senpai had to tell me that! Pathetic, huh?"

_I…loved you? Why do you speak in past tense?_

"Plus, it took me 10 years to realize my own feelings! Maybe even longer, I might have just been ignorant about it…"

_I…know you…_

"But I don't know if you still feel the same after all that."

_After all what? Who are you? _

"I hurt you back then, so it would be only fair for you to hate me."

_I know I don't hate you, whoever you are. So please…_

"Well, it's about time I have to go."

…_just once…_

"I'll be back, I promise."

…_call my name again…_

"Bye now."

_No! Don't go! Akaya-senpai!_

* * *

Kirihara had already reached the door and had his hand on the door handle when he froze. He stood still, not even breathing for a while. 

"Must've been my imagination" he shrugged and opened the door.

"…pai…"

He stopped dead on his tracks.

"…enpai…"

"He took his hand away from the handle.

"…a-senpai…Akaya-senpai" a faint voice called out.

Kirihara whirled around and rushed to the bed.

"Yes! It's me, Miharu! Miharu, you can hear me right? Wake up, open your eyes! Miharu!" he called for her.

_Is that…light? I can hear you better now, Akaya-senpai. Are you holding my hand? It's warm…huh? My hand…it isn't moving! No! I have to get to you! Move! Please move, body!_

Kirihara felt her hand twitch a little and then she stirred. His face lit up in a wide grin as he saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Miharu!" he felt like giving her a bear hug right there and then, but held himself back. He might actually kill her for good this time!

"A-Akaya-senpai?" she asked, her vision a little blurry. Her voice was very thin through the mask.

"You woke up. After all this time, you finally decided to come back" he felt like crying.

"Were you…calling…for me?"

"So, you heard me. Yeah, I was talking to you just now. How much did you hear?" he looked away.

Miharu saw his face go a bit red as he looked away, and for a short moment she thought she saw the Akaya-senpai from junior high days she knew, before the adult Kirihara returned to her sight. She smiled weakly and turned her head a little to the side, facing the wall.

"I…I love you too, senpai" she confessed shyly. She finally got it out of her own mouth, after all those years, and she felt like a heavy burden was lifted from her heart.

Kirihara smiled and reached to take her mask off of her face. Miharu turned to look at him with confused eyes, and in a blink of an eye she got her answer as she felt warm lips softly on her own.

'This is like a dream' she thought as she closed her eyes, a single teardrop falling from her right eye. 'A dream come true.'

* * *

It was a warm spring day. The wind blew over the graveyard, messing the already messy hair of a lonely figure in front of a grave. The man kneeled down and placed some fresh flowers among all the others that were left there. 

"Hey there. I came again" he smiled.

"It's stupid to always talk about the same things, I know, but I can't help but think about that day. If only I could've been there, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But then again, maybe this was just meant to be. Fait sure is cruel, huh?"

The man got up and brushed the dirt from his pants. He turned to the gravestone again and resumed his talking.

"I have to go now, sorry I can't stay longer. I promised to go and watch Mahiru's school play, and she'll skin me alive if I won't be there on time! Do you think your brother brainwashed her or something? Even I didn't threaten my parents when I was a kid!" he laughed. 

"But time sure goes by fast. Mahiru's already six! Oh, speaking of her" he fished something out of his pocket. It was a handmade card that he placed among the flowers. "Mahiru did this for you. Happy Birthday from both of us" he smiled and left.

_Kirihara Miharu_

_2.4.1990 – 14.10.2020_

"_Beloved friend, sister, mother and wife._

_You will always be in our hearts."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay, so how did you like that? I know, I killed someone AGAIN! I guess I just like killing people ::sadistic laugh::

Well, to understand the last part, you better read this: Obviously, Akaya and Miharu got together. After three years, Miharu wanted to make a child. And because everyone knew she couldn't take a pregnancy, the idea of a biologic child was rejected. However Akaya agreed to adoption. So, when they had been together for a little less than four years they finally got their own adopted daughter, Mahiru, who was then only a year old baby. They lived as a happy family for a little over three years, before Miharu got a sudden heartattack. Akaya was on a trip then so he wasn't even in the country when Miharu died. Niou took care of Mahiru until Akaya got back, and they held the funeral. Akaya lived as a single parent with Mahiru since he knew he couldn't love anyone else like he loved Miharu (yeah, sappy, I know), and this is where the story ends.

Hope you enjoyed, leave a nice or a not so nice review, I don't really care as long as it's a review! xDD


End file.
